The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Nerium plant, botanically known as Nerium oleander, grown commercially as a potted plant and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Juwel’.
The new Nerium plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Lliria. Valencia, Spain. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Nerium plants with strong stems that resist bending from the weight of the numerous attractive flowers.
The new Nerium plant originated from an open-pollination, in Lliria. Valencia, Spain in June, 2011 of Nerium oleander ‘Maurin des Maures’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Nerium oleander as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Nerium plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Lliria. Valencia, Spain in May, 2012.
Asexual reproduction of the new Nerium plant by terminal cuttings propagated in a controlled greenhouse environment in Lliria. Valencia, Spain since May, 2012 has shown that the unique features of this new Nerium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.